Haru no kokoro kara aisuru
by yumimichi
Summary: summary: Forehead Poke Celebration Beberapa kali sakura melewati musim semi dengan tetap berkomitmen pada perasaan yang selama ini ia percayai. Ia yakin suatu saat akan tiba saat ketulusannya akan terganti


Judul: Haru No Kokorokara Aisuru

Author: Yumi Michisige

disclaimer: Naruto, semua chara milik Masashi Kishimoto

lenght: 4.002K (all 4.183k)

chara: pair saasusaku (canon)

rate: T

summary: Forehead Poke Celebration

Beberapa kali sakura melewati musim semi dengan tetap berkomitmen pada perasaan yang selama ini ia percayai. Ia yakin suatu saat akan tiba saat

ketulusannya akan terganti dengan hal yang indah. Perjuangan menuju kebahagiaan itu tidaklah mudah. Bahkan gadis itu sempat dilema karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh pihak desa.

Lalu bagaimana nasib perasaannya selama ini? sasuke bahkan terlihat tidak peduli. Menyerahkah ia? Bagaimana sakura akan melewati musim semi tahun ini?

* * *

POV SAKURA

 _hembusan musim semi yang sepi kembali kurasakan, mengingatkan ku akan kenangan tiga tahun lalu. saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Setelah banyak hal terjadi, kupikir dia sudah mulai sadar sekarang. yah, memang dia telah sadar akan kesalahan dari jalan gelap yang dia pilih._

 _Saat dia mengatakan akan pergi, kurasakan hati ku mulai kosong. Sebisa mungkin aku mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sama seperti saat sebelumnya. Saat dahulu dia memutuskan pergi mengikuti jalan yang dia pilih. Jalan gelap yang akan menjadi penyesalannya._

 _Perasaan ku menjadi gelisah saat mengingat hal itu. masih sangat jelas malam itu aku mencegahnya dengan segala cara. aku yang masih polos dan lemah tidak bisa berbuat banyak kala itu. hanya dengan kata-kata mana mungkin bisa merubah pendirian kuat seseorang begitu saja. Meskipun sudah kuberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan ku padanya, tetap saja dia tidak mendengarku. Aku benar-benar gagal membuatnya tetap tinggal._

 _Sepenuhnya ku menyadari bahwa aku hanya gadis lemah yang menyebalkan dan tidak berguna untuknya. Aku bahkan menyusahkan sahabat dan teman-teman untuk membawanya kembali. Terlepas dari dia adalah bagian dari kami. Kekecewaanku bertambah kala naruto dan teman-teman tidak berhasil membuatnya kembali. Aku bahkan membuat naruto_ _sahabat kami, menanggung beban yang kurasakan._

 _Kuputuskan untuk menjadi berguna dan lebih kuat setelah kepergiannya. Semangat yang teman-teman berikan sangat berarti untukku. Tanpanya aku terus melangkah kedepan. aku tidak ingin menyusahkan teman-teman dengan menanggung beban itu lagi_ _membawanya kembali. Aku selalu yakin suatu saat dia akan sadar dan kembali pada kami. Karenanya aku juga harus bisa sejajar dengannya untuk membawanya pulang. Aku tidak ingin hanya berjalan dibelakangnya, dibalik punggungnya dan naruto._

 _Kepercayaanku selalu kuat bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali. Meskipun dia coba membunuhku, itu tidak akan menghalangi tekat dan keyakinanku. Memang sempat putus asa saat itu. kupikir dengan membunuhnya bisa membuatnya terbebas dari rasa dendam dan penderitaannya selama ini. teryata aku tidak cukup kuat melakukannya._

 _Setelah peristiwa besar dan penting itu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia telah sadar. Namun, perasaan sedih kembali menyerangku saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi lagi. Meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja itu mengacaukan pikiranku. Tiga tahun lalu aku kembali meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Meski berkali-kali aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya, sepertinya itu masih belum cukup, kurasa dia masih tidak melihat ku._

 _Aku kembali meyakinkannya untuk membawaku bersamanya jika dia memang harus pergi. Hati ku terasa ditusuk beribu jarum saat mendengarnya mengatakan "kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang telah kulakukan." Sakit...sangat sakit sampai aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi._

 _Mungkin benar, aku tidak ada hubungannya secara langsung dengan yang dia lakukan. Tapi bukankah masih ada hubungan dalam bentuk lain disini. Setidaknya anggaplah aku sebagai sahabat yang masih punya rasa peduli. Terlalu naif memang menganggap sahabat, karena perasaan cintaku tidak akan berubah semudah itu padanya._

 _Sedih, kecewa, merasa tidak berguna, perasaan ku menjadi tidak karuan kala dia mulai mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan air mata yang kutahan, saat kutundukkan kepalaku, aku merasa dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Mataku sempat terbelalak, aku sangat terkejut dengan yang dilakukannyanya. Dia menyentil dahiku sembari berkata "aku akan segera melihat mu lagi." Aku tercengang dibuatnya. Seketika itu rasa hangat mulai menghampriku, menjalar disekujur tubuhku._

 _Sulit memahami sifatnya yang terkadang terkesan tsundere itu. tapi satu hal yang kusadari kala itu, perasaanku mungkin kah terbalas?_

 _Dan disinilah aku sekarang, ditempat kenangan kami sewaktu dia meninggalkanku. Waktu itu, entah kenapa dia membaringkan ku di bangku panjang yang sepi ini. tak jarang aku sering menunggunya di bangku ini, seperti sekarang. entah kapan dia akan kembali. Di musim semi ketiga ini aku benar-benar merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Tidakkah dia merindukanku?_

 _ne sasuke-kun, apa kau merindukanku?_

END POV SAKURA

* * *

Gadis kecil yang kini tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan tangguh itu kini menyandarkan punggungnya disalah satu bangku tepian jalan taman- tidak jauh dari gerbang desa. Nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan, terlihat berkali-kali ia menghela nafas sambil sesekali terpejam. Pandangannya mulai meredup, sekelebat kenangan sewaktu chunnin muncul begitu saja tiap kali gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke tepat ini.

Disinilah sakura menyempatkan singgah sejenak setelah melapor untuk misinya. Bukan hal yang baru baginya bernostalgia ditempat ini. terkadang saking lelahnya setelah misi, gadis itu tertidur diatas bangku semen yang dingin sampai ia terjaga kembali dengan sendirinya. Bahkan terkadang warga desa atau temannya yang kebetulan lewat yang akan membangunkannya.

Seperti saat ini, emeraldnya sudah semakin redup meski sesekali memaksakan untuk tetap terjaga. Garis kelelahan tampak jelas diwajah manisnya. Pancaran sinar bulan yang mengenai sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk, bagai pemandangan disebuah kisah dongeng. Seorang putri yang terlelap dibawah pancaran sinar bulan. Entah kapan sasuke akan kembali, gadis musim semi itu selalu menunggunya di tempat kenangan mereka.

Lelahnya misi yang ia kerjakan membuat sakura mudah saja terlelap meski dengan posisi duduk. Akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit memang sangat sibuk. Terlebih sebagai seorang ninja medis tentu saja ia sering pergi ke luar desa untuk membantu desa lain.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, sakura melihat kembali memori lama. Sekelebat bayangan seperti Seorang pemuda berjubah menghampirinya. Ia perhatikan gadis di depannya terlihat begitu rapuh. Pemuda itu lebih mendekat kemudian melayangkan tangannya mengusap pucuk pink di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tenang menggantung diwajah tampannya. Bukan datar. Sakura dapat melihatnya meski samar, dan semakin samar.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumam sakura ditengah ketidaksadarannya.

...

Di ruangan hokage beberapa orang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Kankuro dari suna menyampaikan gagasannya pada naruto yang menjabat sebagai hokage saat ini. ditemani saudara perempuannya, Temari.

Meskipun sudah menjadi istri dari penasehat hokage, tapi terkadang temari masih menjadi perwakilan Suna untuk berkonsolidasi ringan dengan pihak konoha.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan hal seperti itu?" respon naruto setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh utusan Sunagakure.

"Ini juga demi menjaga hubungan kedua desa, Hokage-sama." Jawab kankuro. Naruto menimbang perkataan kankuro. "Ya, aku paham. Tapi situasinya sekarang..sasuke sudah kembali, dan sakura..

"Kurasa dia belum mengetahui kalau sasuke kembali." Sahut Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam obrolan mereka.

"Pikirkanlah, ini semua juga demi aliansi desa kita. Dan kazekage-sama juga butuh pendamping segera." Timpal kankuro mencoba meyakinkan sang hokage.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi mereka juga sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja hanya untuk kepentingan desa." Tidak mudah membuat keputusan disaat situasi seperti ini. itulah yan dipikirkan naruto. Ia sebagai seorang hokage yang artinya memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk desa. Sekaligus sudah melibatkan seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat dan keluarga. Terlebih ini berkaitan dengan perasaan sahabatny-Sakura. "Kita semua tahu persis bagaimana perasaan sakura pada sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sasuke?" tanya kankuro.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam diri naruto saat menjawab pertanyaan kankuro. Dibenaknya ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia benar-benar memahami kedua sahabatnya itu. sepertinya naruto juga meragukan perasaannya, sampai ia harus bertanya pada penasehatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?"

"Meskipun sudah kembali, orang itu tetap saja tidak peduli. Aku tidak begitu memahaminya. Mungkin kalau orang itu tahu, ia baru akan mengambil tindakan." Tanggapan shikamaru terlihat ambigu bagi naruto. Tapi mungkin saja benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Paham dengan situasinya yang tidaklah mudah ini, Temari mulai angkat bicara. "Yah, kurasa kita harus memutuskannya dengan sakura. Aku akan coba bicara dengannya."

Sementara di ruangan yang mulai serius ini masih tetap sama situasinya. Di tempat lain terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

..

Entah berapa lama sakura tertidur. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat, emeraldnya sedikit memicing saat dirasakan sinar menyentuh wajahnya. Hangat..rasanya hangat, tidak lagi dingin seperti semalam. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tersentak mengingat mimpi samar tadi malam. Mimpi yang seolah tampak nyata. "Ternyata hanya mimpi." Pikir sakura.

Sesaat kemudian dia benar-benar tersadar akan posisinya. Seingatannya sakura tertidur di taman, tapi nyatanya sekarang gadis itu berada diatas kasur empuk. Baiklah, mungkin sudah biasa sakura tertidur di taman kemudian shikamaru atau sai akan membangunkannya seperti biasa.

Tapi yang tampak aneh adalah tempat sekitarnya sekarang. memang disebuah kamar, tapi bukan kamarnya. Seingatnya juga ia tidak merasa dibangunkan. Lagi, mana mungkin gadis itu tidur sambil berjalan. Emeraldnya mengedar keseluruh arah. Tempat ini begitu asing, namun dia merasa aman. "Sebenarnya dimana ini?" innernya. Tidak terlihat seperti kamar sai. Juga tidak seperti kamar naruto yang berantakan. Kamar ini begitu rapi, cukup besar, dan bersih. Tidak juga terlihat seperti kamarnya, meskipun ruangan ini begitu rapi.

Sakura masih setengah duduk sambil sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Ketika itu juga suara pintu bergesar saat sakura hendak turun dari tempat tidur yang hangat itu.

"Yo!" sapa seseorang yang sekarang memasuki kamar tersebut.

Ekspresi sakura hanya terbengong melihat sosok dihadapannya. Keduanya Saling bertatapan intens. "S-sa-suke-kun" sakura melafalkannya dengan gugup, suara tercekat. "Apa aku bermimpi lagi?" gumam sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Mimpi?" tanya sasuke. Ia tidak yakin paham dengan yang dimaksudkan sakura. Alisnya mulai saling bertautan.

"Mungkinkah aku terkena genjutsu. Bagaimana mungkin sasuke-kun ada disini..." Gumam sakura lagi mencoba meyakinkan diri pada pemandangan di depannya. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya berdiri di gawang pintu kini mulai berjalan mendekati sakura. "Kau tertidur di tempat itu, dan sudah terlalu larut malam. Jadi kubawa saja ke mansion ku!" timpal sasuke. Dengan wajah tenangnya ia merespon sakura.

Masih santai mendekati sakura "Kenapa wajahmu kaget seperti itu, sakura?" tanya sasuke sambil memberi sentilan di dahi lebarnya. Forehead poke khas clan uchiha. Sementara sakura hanya bisa diam, pandangannya masih terpusat pada sasuke yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi tadi malam bukan mimpi?" entah sakura mengajukan pertanyaan itu untuk sasuke atau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kalau lelah seharusnya kau pulang saja." Celetuk sasuke. "Bisa saja musuh menyerang mu saat kau tertidur." Lanjutnya lagi.

Terlukis garis senyum tipis diwajah sakura saat ia tertunduk. "Sasuke-kun khawatir pada ku?" tanyanya. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Begitupun sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu. pagi itu atmosfer diantara mereka mendadak jadi lebih hangat.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan sasuke-kun kembali?" tanya sakura dengan antusias. Tentu sangat penasaran.

"Dihari saat kau pergi untuk misi." Jawab sasuke dengan santainya.

"Begitu ya. Pantas saja aku tidak tahu kedatangan mu. tapi, aku benar-benar senang kau kembali, Sasuke-kun." Senyum yang tulus ditunjukannya pada sasuke. Perasaan bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya selama ini meluap begitu saja. Sudah tidak mampu terbendung. Perasaan hangat menghinggapi sakura.

Rasa harunya begitu besar, sampai emeraldnya mulai menampakkan cairan bening yang siap meluap sewaktu-waktu. Dengan sigap sakura mengusap sudut matanya. Rasa senangnya membuat sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Terlebih kini gadis itu berada di tempat seorang pria.

Pikirannya masih kemana-mana, tapi sebisa mungkin sakura menahan keinginannya untuk segera memeluk sasuke. Tentu saja demi menjaga harga dirinya sebagai kunoichi. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi kan sekarang, tentu saja sakura tidak ingin terlihat menyebalkan seperti dulu saat mereka genin.

Dilain pihak, sasuke merasa ada yang berubah dari sakura. Dia tidak menemukan sakura yang dulu selalu heboh saat ada dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat senang tapi lebih tenang dari biasanya. Sedikit kegelisahan terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Ayo, aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Kau pasti lapar." Ajak sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Belum sempat sasuke melangkah, tangannya telah tertahan oleh tangan sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun, ku rasa...aku sebaiknya pulang saja." Kata sakura. Dengan senyum kaku gadis itu berlalu mendahului si pemilik rumah.

Entah kenapa melihat gelagat aneh sakura, pemuda itu jadi tampak gelisah. Sasuke sendiri masih belum paham dengan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Begitu aneh dan seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya ketika melihat respon sakura yang seperti ini.

"Ah, aku baru pindah ke apartemen dekat rumah sakit seminggu lalu. mampirlah kalau sasuke-kun ada waktu~" Ucap sakura tanpa menoleh. "..tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini." lanjutnya.

Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik rumah, juga permintaan maaf. "Maaf merepotkanmu." Sakura berlalu begitu saja tapi sasuke hanya mematung. Sebenarnya sasuke sendiri masih ingin sakura disini. Paling tidak untuk sekedar sarapan bersama. Entah mengapa rasanya masih sulit mencegah sakura pergi. Seperti ada rasa canggung yang menyelimutinya.

..

Rumah sakit konoha sudah menjadi rumah pertama untuk sakura. Karena kesibukan jadwalnya ini membuat gadis itu jarang untuk pulang, kecuali di hari libur. Itupun jika tidak ada lembur saat yang bersamaan. Seperti saat ini, hampir jam sembilan malam tapi masih saja sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya.

Satu persatu ia amati dokumen itu. membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang berisi data pasien. Sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukan aktivitasnya.

"kkkrrrruuukkkk" suara perut sakura begitu saja keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. "huh.." untuk kesekian kalinya gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas. Sekilas ia lirik jam yang bertengger di meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh dan ia baru saja ingat belum makan sesuatu sejak siang tadi. Pantas saja membuatnya kelaparan hampir tengah malam. Karena terlalu fokus pada kerjaannya sampai lupa menjaga pola makannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang ninja medis sepertinya mengabaikan hal seperti itu, tubuh kan juga butuh nutrisi, pikirnya.

Setelah membereskan mejanya, sakura memutuskan membeli makan di luar saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk memasak sesuatu. Lagi pula perutnya sudah tidak bisa mentolelir lagi. Mungkin sesekali tak apalah makan ramen favorit naruto disaat yang genting seperti ini.

Sakura mulai keluar dari ruangan eksklusifnya. Rumah sakit konoha masih cukup ramai meski hampir tengah malam. Para medis lainnya juga masih berkeliaran disekitar loby rumah sakit. Seperti biasanya, sakura selalu menyapa ramah orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua sahabatnya bercengkrama di loby.

"Ino, temari, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sapa sakura seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Ah ini dia. Aku mencarimu sakura." Jawab temari.

Ino juga tak ingin kalah menyahut seperti biasanya. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu disini. tadinya kami ingin keruangan mu. ternyata kau sudah disini."

"Ada perlu apa mencariku? Sepertinya ada hal yang penting sampai temari pun ada disini." Tanya sakura masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengantar temari saja." Sahut ino. Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud keduanya.

"Jadi sakura, kedatangan ku untuk membicarakan hal yang pernah kita bahas sebelumnya." Jelas temari.

Sakura ingat sekarang. minggu sebelumnya pernah membahas tentang aliansi desa dan memperkuat kedua desa-sunagakure dan konohagakure. "Ah,yang itu. tapi .."

"Aku tahu ini akan jadi sulit.." sela temari. "..karena itu aku menemuimu. Aku sendiri sudah tahu sikonnya sekarang seperti apa. Satu hal lagi, orang itu sudah kembali ke desa. Sasuke, dia kembali beberapa hari yang lalu." lanjutnya memberi pengertian.

"Ya, sasuke-kun. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Respon sakura.

Kedua sahabatnya tampak kaget dengan tanggapan sakura. Mereka tidak menyangka sakura sudah bertemu dengan mantan nuke-nin kelas A yang sekarang menjadi bagian pahlawan desa. Pikirnya sakura baru kemballi dari misi dan langsung sibuk dengan rumah sakit.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan sasuke-kun, sakura?" tanya ino yang matanya sudah berbinar, tentu karena penasaran. "Aku saja belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Hanya mendengar kabarnya saja. Kau tahu kan, sejak kau pergi misi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit." Lanjut ino panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya memberi tahumu tentang itu saja. Kurasa kau juga pikirkanlah masalah ini. aku akan kembali ke kantor hokage besok hari." Kata temari. Ia tahu betul dengan situasinya. Kemudian gadis berkuncir itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah saikit. "Baklah sampai bertemu besok, sakura, ino."

Tinggal keheningan diantara kedua gadis medis ini. seakan tampak canggung dengan suasana ini, ino mencoba memecah kesunyian dengan suaranya yang heboh. "Jadi, sakura...kau sudah bertemu dengannya,eh?"

"Ah, kemarin malam dia membawaku ke mansionnya pig. Aku baru tahu saat aku bangun tidur, tahu-tahu dia muncul begitu saja." Sakura coba jelaskan meski masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"hwaah... mengejutkan sekali. Lalu..?" selidik ino.

"Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, pig. Aku sangat lapar. Sebaiknya kita bahas di kedai ichiraku saja." Sahut sakura asal.

"Humm, padahal seru sekali. Tapi maaf sakura-chaan...malam ini ada berkas yang harus segera ku urus. Jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau mengerti kan?" jelas ino yang agak kecewa. Tentu saja kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengar cerita yang mungkin ratingnya akan tinggi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, ah..bawalah payung. Diluar sedang mendung. jaa~"

Tanpa peduli dengan kata-kata sahabatnya, ino. Sakura melangkah menuju pintu utama. Langkahnya terhenti lagi saat melihat sosok yang baru saja melangkah memasuki gerbang utama rumah sakit. Teringat percakapan sebelumnya dengan temari, sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Terasa sedikit sesak didadanya saat melihat pemuda yang kini melangkah hampir mendekatinya.

"Ternyata benar kau disini." Sapa sasuke yang sudah berdiri dihadapan sakura.

Bagai hantaman keras mengenai jantungnya. Sakura mulai berdegub kencang. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang. "Ada apa kau kesini malam-malam sasuke-kun? Ada kau terluka?" tanya sakura yang sedikit bisa mengontrol gugupnya.

Meskipun begitu sasuke tetap saja seorang ninja kelas atas yang dengan mudah bisa merasakan cakra sakura yang tidak stabil. Pemuda itu tahu persis apa penyebabnya. "Kau bilang untuk mengunjungi tempat baru mu, ternyata kau tidak disana." Jawab sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Begitu kah?" sahut sakura dengan nada bertanya dan memastikan. Tangannya begitu saja menggark belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk di rumah sakit. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih dulu kalau mau berkunjung,sasuke-kun."

Percakapan keduanya terasa masih canggung meski sakura berusaha bersikap biasa. "Oiya, aku akan ke kedai ichiraku, apa kau mau bergabung?" tanya sakura basa-basi. Namun tidak ada respon langsung dari pemuda itu. dari mimik wajahnya sakura tahu, sasuke sedang menimbang sesuatu. "Kalau sasuke-kun tidak mau, tidak ap~"

"Ku temani. Ayo.." sela sasuke dengan cepat. Sampai sakura jadi heran sakaligus tidak menyangka, jawaban sasuke diluar dugaan. Pemuda itu dengan gampangnya mengatakan akan menemaninya makan. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi keduanya segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

Benar saja kata ino, langit menyembunyikan permata indah dibalik awan gelap. Hawa di desa jadi terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kedua insan tenggelam dalam pikiran yang sesekali melirik pemuda di sebelahnya merasa sedikit canggung. Baru sekarang sakura bisa merasakan hal seperti ini setelah sekian lama. Berjalan bersama dengan sang pemuda pujaannya. Sedangkan sasuke entah kenapa ia menyetujui untuk menemani sakura. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin melihat gadis musim semi itu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening ditemani suara langkah kaki yang halus dari keduanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka untuk membuka obrolan. Sampai tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Masing-masing langsung mengambil posisi kursi yang kosong. Kebetulan sudah malam jadi semua kursi kosong.

Sakura mulai memesan ramen untuk keduanya. Sedangkan sasuke tanpa potes sedikitpun seolah mengiyakan pesanannya. "Paman!" panggil sakura, "Ramennya dua porsi ya."

"Sakura ya...bersama sasuke. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya. Keadaan itu tetap bertahan sampai pesanan mereka datang. Dengan ramah paman tersebut menyajikan ramen untuk mereka. Meski sempat terjadi obrolan kecil antara ketiganya, namun sakura yang lebih banyak meresponnya.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya menikmati hidangan masing-masing dengan tenang. Sakura terlihat lahap namun masih menjaga sikap dan harga dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia makan dengan tenang seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh sasuke.

Ditengah-tengah menyantap hidangan spesial malam itu terlintas dipikiran sakura. Mengapa sasuke dengan mudahnya mau menemaninya makan malam. Tapi sikap sasuke terkesan biasa bahkan cenderung tidak peduli padanya. Buktinya sampai saat ini pun pemuda itu tidak juga angkat bicara. Ini sangat aneh bagi sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, ramen mu segera dingin jika terlalu lama." Celetuk sasuke. Ternyata sakura melamun tanpa sadar. Hingga membiarkan hidangannya terantar beberapa menit. Saat melihat mangkuk sasuke, ternyata sudah tak tersisa.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Wah ternyata sasuke-kun cepat juga makannya ya." Sahut sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menyantap ramen hangatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya.

Yang tersisa hanya dua mangkuk kosong. Namun tak benar-benar kosong saat sasuke mulai membuka obrolan. Meski dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga.

"Kudengar akan ada perjodohan antara kedua desa." Pertanyaan pertama sasuke sukses membuat sakura seperti dihantam gundukan batu es. Begitu mengena dan dingin, membuat nyeri di hati. Ia tahu maksud sasuke, tentu saja. Karena ini juga ada hubungannya dengan sakura.

"Kau tahu?" sakura balik bertanya. Ia bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Pagi tadi aku bertemu naruto dan kami sedikit berbincang. Sangat mengejutkan." Kata sasuke. Kalimat terakhirnya terasa begitu kecewa. Namun pemuda itu masih tampak tenang. Seolah tak ada perasaan atau beban apapun. Sakura masih bergeming mendengar perkataan sasuke. Ia ingin menjelaskan tapi merasa tidak punya hak untuk itu. menahan ini pun juga lebih tidak nyaman.

Merasa tidak direspon baik, sasuke jadi sedikit kesal. Membuatnya menanyai gadis itu lagi. "lalu, bagaimana keputusan mu, sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat sakura tak berkutik untuk kesekian kalinya. Sontak membuat sakura tidak habis pikir dengan sasuke. Pertanyaan pemuda itu terasa menusuk. Meski begitu ia mencoba tetap tenang dan menjawabnya dengan santai. "itu baru rencana, sasuke-kun."

"Cepat atau lambat kau tetap harus memutuskannya bukan?" ketus sasuke. Entah perasaan sakura saja atau ini kenyataan. Gadis itu melihat ekspresi kecewa sasuke.

"Semua orang sudah tahu sasuke-kun. Perasaan ku sampai saat ini pun masih sama pada mu. kau juga tahu akan hal itu." jawab sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. Meskipun sedikit sebal juga karena harus terang-terangan pada sasuke. Mengingat selama ini semua pernyataan perasaan sakura selalu terabaikan oleh satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa.

"Begitukah?" respon sasuke. "kalau begitu ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ajak sasuke.

Setelah membayar ramennya, mereka beregas pulang. Sasuke mengantar sakura lebih tepatnya. Wajar saja sih, terlebih sakura seorang perempuan. Mana mungkin dibiarkan pulang sendirian begitu. Meski di tengah perjalanan tetap saja tidak ada yang membuka suara.

Keduanya berjalan santai sampai sasuke tiba-tiba menghentkan langkahnya. "ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura penasaran.

"Sakura, ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi dengan mu." Sahut sasuke. Tanpa banyak bertanya, sasuke segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Sakura mengekor di belakangnya tanpa sampat bertanya apapun.

Sesampainya di tempat yang maksud, sakura mulai berani bertanya. "Sasuke-kun." Panggil sakura. "kenapa kesini?" tanya sakura setelah tahu tujuan mereka.

"Tempat ini..saat aku meninggalkan mu begitu saja." Sahut sasuke cepat. Padanngannya menerwang ke memori lama. Saat sasuke meninggalkan sakura hanya dengan kata terima kasih. Entah apa maksudnya, ia pun tidak memahaminya saat itu.

Hal yang sama pada sakura, ia ingat betul kejadian malam itu. gadis itu tersentak saat memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Ia khawatir apakah kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Mungkin sasuke meninggalkannya lagi seperti waktu itu. gadis itu tidak berani merespon sasuke. Ia mencoba mendengarkan pemuda itu, memastikan kekhawatrannya. Bahkan jika itu terjadi, sakura sudah siap bertarung untk menahan sasuke meninggalka n desa lagi.

"Sakura.."panggil sasuke yang menyadari lamunan sakura. Ia merasa dirinya terabaikan. Pemuda itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sakura. Emerald dan onix kini saling bertubrukan seoralah terhanyut dalam suasana malam ini. pandangan keduanya tak bisa teralih. Saat itulah sasuke mulai bersuara. "..arigatou." Katanya.

"Sasuke-kun...kenapa, kenapa berterima kasih?" Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini. kenapa malah berterima kasih lagi. Benar-benar mengingatkan tentang malam itu. namun ada yang berbeda menurutnya. Sorot mata sasuke yang seakan lembut, membuatnya untuk bertahan mendengarkan kalimat apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku sakura, sampai detik ini aku cukup tahu perasaan mu. tapi..." kalimat sasuke menggantung. Membuat sakura semakin menerka-nerka maksud sasuke. Mungkinkah pemuda ini benar-benar akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"T-tapi apa sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura ragu.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku bahkan berniat membunuh mu waktu itu." lanjut sasuke.

"Aku tahu, akupun melakukan hal sama bukan?" balas sakura yang tak mau kalah.

"Saat ini aku tidak punya apapun yang tersisa. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling berharga dan penting dalam hidupku yang kumiliki. Aku ingin berbagi dengan orang yang penting juga dalam hidup ku." Kata sasuke.

"Aku...tidak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan mu sasuke-kun." Sahut sakura.

"Kau orang yang berharga bagi ku, sakura. Aku tidak yakin untuk kembali ke desa setelah yang kulakukan, tapi..kau salsh satu pertimbangan ku untuk kembali." Jelas sasuke. Pemuda mengatakannya dengan penuh kemantapan.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam mematung mendengar kalimat-demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sasuke. Tidak! tidak sekedar dari mulutnya, sakura merasa sasuke mengatakan dengan hatinya. Belum sempat sakura merespon sasuke, pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau juga pasi sudah tahu, satu-satunya hal berharga yang kumiliki saat ini hanyalah klan kebanggaan ku, klan Uchiha. Dan aku ingin kau mendampingiku menyandang klan itu bersama. Sakura, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Ucap sasuke yang sudah sangat serius.

"Sasuke.." gumam gadis itu. Mendengar pemuda itu sakura hanya bisa membekap mulutnya. Tak menyangka seorang uchiha akan melakukan hal demikian. Kini rasa haru meleburkan kekhawatirannya, ia tak lagi takut akan ditinggalkan sasuke. "..bagaimana bisa..aku menolaknya." Lanjut sakura.

Langit sepertinya mendukung pasangan pemuda ini. permata langit tak lagi sembunyi dibalik awan gelap. Seperti sasuke yang tak ragu lagi dengan perasaannya. Dan sakura yang sepertinya telah memutuskan sesuatu. Semua begitu jelas dan terang. Keduanya saling menikmati kebahagiaan masing-masing. sakura segera menghamburkan pelukannya pada sasuke, gadis itu tak ragu-ragu lagi. Bahkan sasuke menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Tapi sakura, bagaimana dengan perjodohan kedua desa?" tanya sasuke ditengah pelukannya.

Tanpa berniat melepaskannya sakura mampu dengan tenang dan tegas menjawab "Aku sudah memutuskannya, dan kali ini aku tidak ragu lagi sasuke-kun."

"Hn, kalau begitu..baiklah, aku bisa tenang karena ketulusan mu." sahut sasuke asal. Seulas senyum kini juga nampak jelas menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"..Arigatou, sakura."

(Ketulusan Cinta Di Musim Semi)

OWARI

* * *

YATTA...akhirnya fic ini selesai tepat waktu. Nyaris kgak bisa ngikut di evennya FPC-BTC. Kaan seediihh kalo smpek gak bisa ngerayain canonnya sasusaku. Btw, ini fic yang pertama ngikut even, dan fic kedua karya ku. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana memang. Tapi yumi berusaha meminimalisir. Gak banyak ngomong dulu deh, Syukur aja ada yang rela baca fic ini. kalo bisa sih reviewnya juga..biar semangat bikin karya lainnya. Fic ini khusus yumi persembahkan buat canonnya sasusaku. Juga buat para inspirator dan senpai yang udah lama nyemplung kedunia fic ini. Doumo Arigatou...


End file.
